The dynamic air force is directly proportional to the dynamic impact of the air, and to the surfce area of the structural body multiplied by a shape factor of the structure. If the construction is built solidly all objects within it are protected from the dynamic air forces.
The different conventional bearings usually are used for bridge constructions to transfer the loads from the superstructure to the abutment-foundation. The conventional ball, cylinder bearings, etc. mostly transfer only compression force from the superstructure to the abutment but do not join the superstructure and abutment for the tension force. During World War II there were many bridge damages from the near heavy bomb explosions. The dynamic components of the air pressure lifted the superstructure off the abutment and placed it on the side of the abutments. Mostly the superstructure and the abutments had only small damages.
An object of this invention is to provide a hanging connection between the supported and supporting structural bodies but join the supported and supporting bodies for the compression and tension force respectively for positive and negative reactions. In the case of dynamic air pressure the structural body moves elastically in horizontal and relatively small vertical directions without swinging by sloping the Hangers-rods. The action of sloped Hangers-rods is similar to the elastic action of the springs. Increasing a slope of the Hangers-rods increases this horizontal counterforce to the air pressure.
Other objects will be appreciated from the following description of the invention: